Table Teeth Marks
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Sora is left alone in the apartment while Riku and Kairi are out. Let's say they won't be leaving him alone again for a while.
_**(WHOA! A STORY! HOLY HELL! SUP GUYS, I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE! SCHOOL CAN BE A BITCH! BUT YEAH, STORY! LET'S GO!)**_

The clock was starting to piss him off. Sora didn't get annoyed easily, but when he was alone in the empty apartment with nothing but that god damned ticking, it wasn't hard to remain calm. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Riku had gone out shopping for groceries, as it _was_ his turn this week, and Kairi had gone out with Selphie and Olette. That just left him. Alone. They'd all gone when he'd woken up, and he had no plans to go out, so he didn't go about the whole business of making his hair defy gravity. And yet the ticking continued.

"That's really starting to tick me off." Sora grinned at his own attempt at humour.

He groaned loudly and through a cushion at it. The cushion missed, and hit the wall beside the clock.

"Great. I can defeat a powerful nobody trying to claim Kingdom Hearts, but I can't get a clock to shut up." He sighed.

Sora rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with a loud thud, just as the door opened. He groaned into the carpet, alerting the new comer to his presence on the floor. Then again, if it was an intruder that might not have been the best idea. But it was too late for that now.

It started raining just as Riku got back into his car. Luckily he hadn't got too wet, but it was still a massive annoyance. He'd been planning to take Sora out later, but his spikey haired lover probably wouldn't want to leave the apartment now. He checked his phone and saw he had a text from Kairi.

" _Don't forget that we left Sora alone. I don't want him chewing on table legs again._ "

Riku cursed under his breath. He pulled out of the shop car park and thought back to the time she was talking about. Riku had gone to work for a few hours, and Kairi was shopping, leaving Sora on his own. After Kairi picked Riku up, they came home to find Sora gnawing on the leg of the coffee table. Kairi eventually had to threaten to take away his sweet stash if he didn't let go. He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the parking space for their apartment, grabbed the shopping bags and sprinted from the car into the building. He nodded to the receptionist and caught the lift up to his floor. He balanced the bag between his thigh and the door as he unlocked it, and heard a groan as it swung open.

"Hello?" He called.

Suddenly, the groceries were thrown from his arms to the sofa as a mass of brown hair and arms. The door had shut just as Riku came into the room, so the mass that lunged at him propelled them both into the door. After he'd gotten over the shock, he realised that it was Sora who had hug tackled him, except his hair was flat. That sent him into shock all over again.

"Sora? Sora! Stop! Get off! I can't breathe idiot!" He cried.

Sora looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes peeping out from under his surprisingly long brown fringe. His hair un-styled was longer than Riku's had been during his time in the dark realm. He'd never seen it like this before, and he found it both cute, and alluring.

"You've been gone aaaages Riku!" Sora moaned.

"At least this time you're not chewing our table to pieces. What have you been doing?"

"Lying on the floor waiting for you!"

"You couldn't even be bothered to do your hair?"

"Nope. I wasn't going out so I didn't see the point." He grinned at another awful pun.

Riku rolled his eyes and pushed Sora off of him. The younger boy flew backwards and landed on his back on the sofa. He quickly recovered though, and pulled a supposedly sexy pose. Riku rolled his eyes and removed the bag away from Sora. He set about putting everything away, and caught Sora pouting at him from the living area. Riku sighed, put away the last can of canned Paopu Fruit away and went over to his short boyfriend, planting a kiss on his forehead. However, before he could walk away to start dinner, Sora grabbed him, spun around and pinned Riku underneath him.

"What the hell Sora?"

"What? I want your attention; you've been out all day!"

"Yes, cause I doubt you can be without me for four whole hours." Riku smirked.

"I really can't Riku!"

"Besides, why are you trying to top me?"

"Aw, come on, you never let me top!" Sora began pouting again.

"That's because you're terrible when you top."

Sora stared at Riku for a second. He had never really topped anyone before, particularly Riku. He decided to try and imitate what Riku had done once when he was high on caffeine. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Riku's. The grey haired boy gasped briefly but went along with it. Perhaps Sora wasn't such a bad top after all. Sora was nervous; he could tell. As his hands moved up and down Riku's torso, they were shaking like hell. He held his boyfriend's hands to steady them, and slowly but surely, he became much more confident.

Kairi checked her phone once again. She was worried that she'd come home to find every single piece of wooden furniture bearing teeth marks. She'd been caught in the rain while out with Selphie and Olette, and decided that maybe it would be better if she just went home. She jumped off the bus, right outside of the apartment building. She sprinted through the foyer, earning a disapproving look from the receptionist, and darted into the elevator. She sighed with relief she leant back against the wall.

"Please tell me we still have tables." She begged.

As she left the elevator, she continued that little mantra until she reached the door to her apartment. She unlocked the door and slid inside. She threw the door shut with a slam and faced the door.

"If there are any boys in without their clothes on, or doing things that I would rather not see them doing, they have five seconds to stop and dress." She called.

She counted to five silently in her head, and listened as the sound of scuffling behind her. Of course they were making out, they always did whenever she left. It was only last week when she'd come home to find Riku pining Sora to the kitchen counter. She turned around, and saw the two standing together, looking rather flushed. She rolled her eyes and checked the sofa before sitting down. Riku sat beside her, and Sora almost did before looking at the coffee table, immediately jumping up and going into the kitchen. Both Riku and Kairi looked at him in confusion, before closely examining the tables legs. They weren't really noticeable, but they could see very small teeth marks. They looked at each other, then spun around to face the other boy.

"SORA!"


End file.
